1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to windshields and fairings for motorcycles and the like and, more particularly, to a retractable windshield and flare panel assembly for motorcycles and the like.
2. Prior Art
A windshield for a motorcycle is mounted in front of a rider. Typically, a windshield for a motorcycle is provided as a separate unit which is bolted to the motorcycle. For high-speed road driving, the windshield provides some streamlining for the motorcycle as well as protection for the rider from wind, weather, and debris on the road such as dust and rocks. For low-speed, driving around town, the windshield is often unbolted and removed from the motorcycle. Removing and reattaching the windshield is time-consuming and inconvenient, particularly when the rider is on a road trip and storage of the windshield is inconvenient.
Windshields which are adjustable in height are sometimes incorporated into a fixed fairing assembly which is mounted in front of a rider to provide reduced drag for the motorcycle and protection for the rider against wind and weather. Windshields which are manually adjustable in height are available, but these require that the motorcycle be stopped for adjustment.
The need has arisen for an improved retractable motorcycle windshield and a retractable fairing assembly.